


[Podfic] cauchemar

by flosculatory



Series: Inception Bingo Podfics 2016 [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: inceptiversary, Gen, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/pseuds/flosculatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>After Fischer, after inception, she doesn't know what to do with herself. Ever since she looked back, since she went running back to Cobb after that first dream trial gone wrong, she knew it would come to this. She can't go back, not with somnacin still burning through her system and fever dreams running through her mind, to the world of academia and smooth unmoving stonewall.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>This is Ariadne, stuck between worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] cauchemar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [cauchemar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269906) by [nifeandaccurate (12AM)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/12AM/pseuds/nifeandaccurate). 



> For the "Fever dream" square on my bingo card (which is... a stretch), but bingo!
> 
> Also sort of for Inceptiversary Angst Week, but this is hardly angst, it was just the angstiest of the bingo podfics.

**Text:** [cauchemar, by nifeandaccurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4269906)  
**Length:** 9:43  
**Size:** 10 MB  
**Download:** [link to mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BztmszYNurpJRnhPaVB3M2ZzNkU)


End file.
